Things I Can't Put Anywhere Else
by SweetSalt23
Summary: This is just a bunch of random Drarry. All will be a chapter filled with yummy goodness. Will be random and not tied to each other. WARNING. MALE X MALE! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Christmas Surprise

Rating: Mature

Warning: SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN!

Disclaimer: Not mine. It belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Surprise<em>

Harry stirred, his eyes fluttering open as he felt someone shake his shoulder, calling his name. "Potter, wake up you dolt." The voice snapped, a hand suddenly coming down and smacking him right in the forehead.

"OW!" He cried and jerked upright, rubbing the sting with a pout. "Malfoy, you bloody bastard that hurt." Harry grumbled as he grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose.

The blonde pouted as he crossed his arms, his eyes flashing in anger as he looked down at the Gryffindor. "Don't you call me a bastard, you bloody idiot." The blonde hissed, turning and striding out the door. "If you don't get downstairs, I will just have to sell your presents, whether you like it or not."

Harry blinked at that and with a curse bounded out of bed, his feet thumping against the stairs as he rushed toward the living room. "Don't you dare!" He shouted, staggering as he entered the living room.

Draco snorted, rolling his eyes as he sat in front of the tree, the soft glow from the Christmas lights highlighting his figures. "I wouldn't have done it. I swear." He teased, grinning as Harry grumbled and sat across from him. "Now that you are awake, why don't we open the presents?" Draco asked, grabbing two from beneath the tree.

Harry smiled, reaching for the one Molly gave him, when he heard a choked off gasp. He glanced up, his eyes widening in shock at what the Slytherin held in his hands. A thin silver chemise with ribbons down the side holding it together, the bust flat to fit Malfoy, with two holes so his nipples would show. "Why the hell do you have that!?"

Draco snorted as he held it up, admiring the soft fabric. "It was a present, from your dear friends Ron and Hermione." He said dryly, cocking his head as he held it up closer to his face. "It is quite beautiful though…." He muttered, placing it back into the box and setting it aside. "We'll have to try using that."

Harry gaped at that, blushing as he imagined it. "A-Alright…." He muttered mutely, shaking off the images as he opened Molly's gift, grinning when he saw a familiar sweater inside. "I should have known." He said as a smile curved his lips.

Draco recoiled at the horrible looking sweater, his lips curled in distaste at the ugly red and gold's. "I swear to Merlin that if you ever wear that, you won't get sex for a year." He snarled, frowning when Harry just laughed. "I'm serious Potter. No sex. For a year."

The Gryffindor shook his head in amusement, grabbing another present as he rolled his eyes. "Dully noted." He said, placing the box he had grabbed in front of Malfoy. "Open this one next, it's from me." Harry said shyly, his cheeks red as he blushed.

Draco smiled at the adorable sight, his heart melting as he grabbed it and shook. "What's in it?"

"You're supposed to open it to find out."

The Slytherin snorted, grabbing the wrapping and ripping it open. "It was a rhetorical question Potter, it doesn't require a-" He froze as he opened the gift, his mouth falling open at what he saw was inside. "Bloody Hell, Harry. Where did you get this?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment, knowing on his lip as he answered. "From an adult shop in London." He muttered, shifting uncomfortably as Malfoy remained silent. He glanced up, his eyes widening as he saw the utter lust on the blondes face.

"Potter. Get undressed, grab the lube and use this on me." Draco demanded, suddenly throwing the box down and ripping off his clothes. "Now."

Harry blinked, his heart beating faster as the blonde spread his legs and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Right now?" He asked breathless, already reaching into the box.

"Yes, now." Malfoy growled, wiggling his hips to coax Harry into going faster. "You know what they say, whenever the gifts run out, you start playing with the toys." He whispered, grinning at his pun.

Harry chuckled at that and withdrew the gift he had given Draco, a vibrator with bumpy sides and nubs. "I've never heard of that before." He said absently as he grabbed lube and slathered it on. "By the way, we could have waited to get the other presents unwrapped. We don't have to go so fast." Harry stated in amusement, grinning when the Slytherin only growled for him to hurry. "Fine, fine."

Malfoy rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's obvious amusement, stretching his arms above his head and spreading his legs as Harry got closer. His breathing hitched as the other man grabbed the back of his knee and lifted his leg, pushing until it rested against his chest.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, rubbing the tip of the toy against Malfoys entrance.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, grinding down to try to get the vibrator to breach him. "Yes, I am. As you damn well know."

Harry chuckled and leaned forward, placing a hand beside Draco's shoulder and trapping his leg to his chest. "So demanding…." He muttered, licking his lips as he slowly pushed inside, then pulling out when the Slytherin moaned. "But I'm going to tease you first."

Draco gasped as the toy entered him then retracted, stretching him but not filling inside. He mewled in protest when Harry continued to tease the entrance off his arse, his hips rising and trying to force the vibrator inside. "Damn it, hurry up and shove it in!" He hissed, his breath short as Harry grinned and slid it slowly inside, only to pull it out again.

Draco cursed in frustration, grabbing the Gryffindor's head and yanking viciously on his hair. The other man winced and with a snarl, shoved the vibrator all the way in, grinning when Draco shouted hoarsely and arched his back.

"I told you. I will fuck you after I tease a little." Harry growled and started thrusting the toy in and out, picking up speed as the blonde beneath him withered and mewled. He suddenly pressed the tip of the vibrator against Draco's prostate, rubbing in circles to stimulate the other man.

Draco gasped, his lips parted as he panted, his body shaking as Harry pleasured him. "Y-You're fucking _abusing_ it." He hissed, yanking on the other man's hair as Harry continued rubbing in slow, deep circles. "H-Harry…."

"Yes?" The Gryffindor replied, sliding the toy farther inside, his fingers touching the outside of Malfoys entrance. "Do you need anything?"

"Merlin, _yes._" He snarled, rocking back against Harrys hand and the vibrator inside him. "I need more."

Harry grinned at that, his eyes dark as he felt the base of the toy with his thumb, clicking it on as he pressed it against the blondes prostate.

Instantly Draco arched, his cheeks flushed and his eyes wide as he screamed, semen spurting from his cock as he came. He mewled heatedly as Harry continued to thrust inside him, the stimulation too much as his cock jerked.

Harry gaped in shock, staring at the blondes flushed face and narrowed eyes. "Holy hell…." He muttered, shock at how sensitive Draco's prostate was to a little vibration. "I wonder…." He mused as he clicked the setting higher, not caring that the Slytherin had just cum moments before.

Draco shuddered, his muscles bunching as pleasure lashed through his body, causing his cock to instantly harden. "OH!" He cried, tangling his fingers and yanking at Harry's hair as the man kept thrusting the toy inside. "Merlin!"

Harry grinned and bit his lip, staring at the Slytherins face as he set the vibration higher, his eyes narrowed as he gauged the man's reaction.

Draco fairly climbed over him, sobbing as his balls tightened and he came with a shudder, his body wracked with pleasure. "HARRY!" He shouted, sweat sliding down his body as he withered. Cum splattered on his chest and chin, coating his skin with white liquid.

Harry cursed and grabbed his wand, spelling his own clothes off as he yanked the vibrator out. "Merlin, Draco." He moaned as he grabbed the lube and slicked his cock, resting the tip to the blonde's entrance. He bit his lip and with a hard thrust buried himself inside, breathing through his nose as the man beneath him screamed and clawed at his back.

"OH! Harry!" Draco sobbed, wiggling his hips to get more of that hard length inside. "F-Feels so good….."

Harry grunted as the Slytherin racked his nails down his back, leaving welts behind as he slowly pulled out then shoved back in, making Draco's body jerk. They both moaned, their breath mixing as they leaned close to each other, their foreheads touching as Harry plunged inside.

Draco gritted his teeth, spreading his legs farther as the Gryffindor rocked inside him, his thrust picking up speed as they approached orgasm. He mewled hotly as his cock jerked, so close to the brink but not tipping over. "Harry, I c-can't cum." He keened, his voice breaking as Harry growled low in his throat. "I-I need more."

Harry moaned at the desperate note in the blonde's voice and without thinking leaned forward, sinking his teeth into Draco's shoulder as he shuddered and came deep inside the Slytherin.

Draco screamed hoarsely, stumbling over the edge as he clung to Harry's shoulders, his body quaking as semen splattered onto their bodies. "Harry!"

Harry groaned, trembling as he slowly withdrew from the blonde, unlatching his teeth and wincing when he saw the bite mark on the pale skin. "Merlin, I'm sorry Draco."

Malfoy blinked at the apologetic tone, frowning in confusion until Harry reached forward and poked the wound. "Hey! Don't touch it!" He growled, pain sparking from his shoulder. He suddenly sighed and laid back, rubbing the bite with the pads of his fingers. "Its fine, I liked it."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure." Draco huffed, rolling his eyes.

Harry suddenly grinned down at him, standing up and grabbing another box. "Good, because I have a lot more items from where the vibrator came from." He said happily, turning and flashing Draco a predatory smile.

"Oh, Merlin." Draco muttered, rising and crawling over the Gryffindor, buck naked as he grabbed another box. "We won't be leaving the living any time soon, will we?"

"Nope."

* * *

><p>Gosh! this will be random stories of Dracos and Harrys life. I will write them, they will be only one chapter per story. they will be ranom, none of them will be tied togther. i hope you liked it. please reveiw! until next ime!<p> 


	2. Scattered Wits

Rating: Mature

Warning: Sex between two men

Disclaimer: Not mine. Original story belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros

* * *

><p>Scattered Wits<p>

Harry stumbled away from the fireplace, Floo powder covering his clothes as he dragged a body behind him. "Malfoy you blood'e bastaer', get on you'ar feet." He slurred, the living room spinning as he tried to walk to the couch. "The room won' stop movin'." He muttered unintelligently, pulling the Slytherin up and closer to his side.

Draco moaned complaints as he was dragged, his face buried in Harrys neck as he closed his eyes. "Pu' me down you idiot." He hissed drunkenly, grunting when he was suddenly lifted and thrown on a bed. He cursed as he bounced, almost falling over the other side as he flailed his arms.

Harry chuckled, moving slowly as he grabbed the blonde's boots and tugged them off, defending himself against the swinging legs and kicking feet. "Quite your shit." He muttered as he threw the shoes behind him and reached up to remove his shirt.

Malfoy mumbled as he was turned onto his back, cold air caressing his chest as the Gryffindor slowly unbuttoned his shirt leaving it gaping open, showcasing his hard nipples and pale skin. He felt hands slide down his sides to his hips, grabbing his pants and yanking them down, getting to mid-thigh before the man above him muttered angrily and left them.

"Damn jeans…" Harry snarled, shouldering Malfoys legs and pulling with clumsy fingers. "Ge' off!"

Malfoy giggled in childish delight as his body was forcefully lifted up, his butt bouncing on the mattress as Harry shook him.

The laughter infuriated Harry, his cheeks flushing in anger as the pants stayed where they were. "They won' come off!" He whined and in a moment of clarity he realized he could spell the off. Not a good idea when drunk, but that was all he had.

He left Malfoys legs on his shoulders and began patting his robe pockets for his wand when he glanced up, seeing it beside the blonde head of the Slytherin. His face lit up when he saw it, leaning forward and reaching up when the man under him gasped.

Harry frowned in confusion and glanced down, his eyes widening when he realized what a vulnerable position Malfoy was in. He had, by pure accident, bent the blonde in two. The other man's legs were spread and thrown over his shoulder, his crouch pressing snugly against Draco's arse.

Malfoy gasped softly as he stared up at Harry, his shirt gaping open and his pants around his thighs, creating just enough space between his legs so he felt the heavy weight of the Gryffindor's cock. "Harry, ge' off…" He muttered breathlessly, his hips twitching as he fought the urge to grind up on the other man's crouch.

Harry swallowed and nodded dumbly, his limbs refusing to move as his cock began to harden. "I don' think I can." He said, his eyelids fluttering as Draco whimpered.

Draco's breathing quickened as he felt the Gryffindor's cock become hard, almost moaning as his cheeks began to flush. The blonde bit his lip, knowing in his alcohol induced state that shagging the world's hero was a bad move, even for him.

"Harry, w-we can't." Malfoy stuttered, his pupils diluting when Harry growled deep in his throat.

"Why not?" He asked, slowly rolling his hips and sliding his cock along Malfoys arse, the layers of clothing keeping him from feeling the blonde.

"Were drunk! That's why!" Draco snapped, wiggling when Harry pressed hard against him.

Harry nodded in agreement, grabbing his wand and pressing it to his forehead. He muttered a Sobriety charm, gasping in pain when his head cleared and the alcohol was purged from his body. He bent forward, trying to catch his breath as he gritted his teeth, wincing when the spell finally finished.

"T-There." Harry stuttered, glaring at the blonde under him. "I'm as sober as I'm going to get, and my mind hasn't suddenly changed. I want you Malfoy."

Draco shuddered, his cock becoming hard as Harry stared at him with eyes of hunger and pure lust. "Y-You haven't done the spell on me." He said, blinking when Harry just smiled.

"I don't think I'm going to." He replied as he pointed his wand at himself and spelled his clothes off, leaving him bare as his cock pressed against Malfoys clothed ass. "If you're sober you might not want to do this, and I've been waiting a long time so I'm not giving it up."

Draco's breath hitched in his chest, his eyes beginning to darken with desire. "What if I do want it?"

Harry flashed him a brilliant smile, his face lit with joy. "Then, it will be fine." He said, waving his wand and making the Slytherins clothes disappear. "Know, I'm starting to get hard and I really want to fuck you." He whispered, bending Draco in two until his knees touched his chest.

Malfoy gasped, his lips parted as he began to pant. "A-Alright." He agreed readily, lifting his hands up and tangling his fingers in Harry's mob of black curls.

Harry chuckled, leaning forward and licking the blonde's lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth. "I won't be gentle." He whispered sensually, suddenly lifting up one hand and shoving his fingers into Draco's face. "Suck."

Malfoy whimpered and obeyed, licking and twirling his tongue around the long digits, coating them with saliva as Harry moaned above him.

"Oh, Malfoy." He muttered, his eyes narrowed as he watched the Slytherin suck his fingers. With a sudden snarl he yanked his hand away, pressing the tips of his fingers against his entrance. "I'm going to start preparing you now."

Draco nodded, his body jerking when Harry slid in his middle finger, the burn causing him to wince. He shifted his hips, spreading his legs farther so Harry could go deeper. The Gryffindor's finger was joined by another one, pushing past the tight ring of muscle to get inside, the tips brushing against something that made Malfoy shout.

Harry grinned, pressing down on the bundle of nerves and massaging it, abusing it as Draco began to thrash. "Do you like that? How about this?" He asked as he twisted his wrist, plunging another finger inside so there was three.

"Merlin!" Draco cursed, arching his back and tugging on the hair he held, his hole slowly relaxing to allow Harry room to move.

The Gryffindor groaned as he thrust his fingers deeper, the moist heat sucking him in as he watched the blondes face. Malfoys lips were parted on heavy breath, his brow glistening with sweat and his cheeks flushed with lust. It was the most arousing thing Harry had ever seen.

With a curse he withdrew his fingers, casting a lubrication charm on his cock and pressing the tip against the entrance. He leaned back, holding Malfoys kegs on his shoulders, his hands curled around the blonde's hips and raising them. "You ready?"

Malfoy nodded eagerly, his breath leaving his lungs in a rush as Harry pressed inside, the thick length stretching him and causing him to gasp in pained pleasure. He moaned, his hands yanking at Harrys hair, his head turned as the Gryffindor seated himself to the hilt.

"Oh, god." Draco whimpered, his back arching as Harry began to thrust, his strokes sure and powerful, hitting his prostate every time. "OH GOD!"

Harry grunted, his head bent forward and his fingers digging into the skin of Malfoys thighs, his hips suddenly snapping forward as he buried himself in warm heat. He clenched his teeth, his thrusts quickening as Malfoy began to chant his name, causing him to lose it.

"Harry, please oh merlin, give me more!" He cried, grinding down onto the Gryffindor as he grabbed his cock and stroked. "AH!"

Harry groaned low in his throat, his orgasm approaching as he watched the blonde touch himself, the sight turning him on more than he thought possible. He cursed, a dirty ragged sound as he pounded into the body below him, the bed creaking in protest as they moved.

Their moans and cries filled the bedroom, their hot breath caressing each other's skin as Malfoy suddenly screamed. Semen spurted from his cock, coating his chest and neck, his chest heaving as his orgasm rushed by and left him breathless.

Above him, Harry stiffened, his cock twitching inside him as he came, Malfoys tight walls milking him as he shuddered. He relaxed and went limp, letting go of Malfoys thighs and slowly pulling out, causing them both to hiss.

"That was…" Harry muttered, wrapping his arms around Draco and pulling him close.

"Amazing?" Malfoy supplied, groggy as exhaustion tugged at him.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Harry muttered, grinning when the Slytherins breathing evened out, announcing that he was asleep. "You are amazing."

* * *

><p>Harry grumbled angrily as his shoulder was shaken, a high-pitched voice causing him to blink and open his eyes. He glared, pulling Draco closer to him and cuddling, the sun in his eyes as he looked at the intruder.<p>

He blinked, startled. "Hermione? What are you doing here?" He asked, instantly awake and shielding the sleeping Malfoy with his body.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips as she smiled. "I already know who that is, I could see that blonde hair for miles." She teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I just came to make sure you got home all right." She said, referring to him and Malfoy stumbling away from the Ministers party.

Harry nodded and sat up, making sure the blanket was secure around his waist as he laid back against the headboard. "I'm fine, a little tired but good." He said, glancing down when Draco mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his pale arms around his waist, snuggling against his hip.

Hermione laughed, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "I can see that. You do realize that it is almost two?" She asked standing, walking toward the door. "By the way, because I know you didn't remember. You have a meeting in thirty minutes, so you better hop to it." She said as she turned to leave.

Harry groaned running his hand through Malfoys hair, the silky strands caressing his fingers as he stared at Hermione. "So, you're not going to mention why Malfoy is in my bed? Or are you just leaving it for later?" He asked warily, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when the woman just laughed.

"Harry, we all saw how you felt for Draco and how Draco felt about you. It was only a matter of time." She replied, holding up her hand before the Gryffindor could interject. "And don't worry, we are all fine with it and wish you the best of luck. Now hurry up and get ready, you have a meeting to go to." Hermione said, striding out the door and closing it behind her.

Harry stared dumbfounded, shaking his head as he untangled himself from the bed and walked to the shower. "I swear, sometimes I have _no_ idea what's going on…." He muttered closing the door behind him.

Outside of the bedroom Hermione stood facing the door, biting her lip to keep from laughing as she gazed at the photos she held. With a sense of glee she skipped down the hall, the images of Harry on Draco sleeping piled in her hands. She giggled as she thought of how much money she was going to get, already planning to give them to the highest bidder.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOSH! this is only going to be one chapter. and sense you guys like the "surprise" ending on my other story i decided to indulge you! Hope you like it! until next time! By the way, this used to be a "story" by itself. but it is short so i decided to add it.<p> 


End file.
